User blog:Joeaikman/Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt Heal Competition
Day 75 Right fuckers. Some of y'all been ignoring me on this. No double heals for people above 25 health. If these happen then they will be classed as a single heal. I would appreciate you check who you are healing to make sure you are able to. Last Action: Hurt Andrew, Triple Hurt Smoshery, Heal Brandon and Kung by Joe Welcome one and all to a fabulous new event. This isn’t new. There has been three of these already… Shut the fuck up, Neo. I didn’t hire you to contradict me in the fucking first paragraph. Just get your fat Michael Cera ass doing whatever it is you do for this. Idk. Clean the toilets or some shit. Anyways, now that little interruption has been dealt with, let’s get right into the discussion. Dude, why are you quoting Keemstar. Who the fuck is that? Seriously, fuck you, Neo. I just want to do a nice and normal introduction and you feel the need to pipe up with your own comments every other fucking sentence. Right, back to this. I am very proud to present- We. Fine. We are very proud to present to you, the Fourth Official ERB Wiki User Hurt/Heal! Dude, was that meant to be a big announcement? They already know what it is. They read the title. This is fucking stupid. No, Neo, you’re fucking stupid. Now fuck off and get me a coffee whilst I explain the rules to these nice people. Urgh, fine. Rules So, essentially, the rules for this are the same as with any other Hurt/Heal on the wiki. Here we have 199 of the wiki’s most liked, notorious, and intelligent users (and Mortal) , coming from all periods of the wiki’s existence. We have super relevant new users, and then people who most new users will be like "...who the fuck..." (VintageSir, anyone?). Each day you get two hurts and two heals, that you can enact on any of the living users on the list. To use this you must first have an account, and secondly, that account must have been on the wiki for at least a month. No AWC votes, and, hopefully, no sock votes. Everyone starts off with ten health points. When someone hits 0 they die, and will be sent to the graveyard. There is a maximum total of 40 health points. The blog will be updated at high noon GMT. After this you may post. POST YOUR VOTES AFTER NOON GMT. After that has passed you are entitled to vote again. There is no influencing the votes of others through bribes or blackmail. Any actions like this that are discovered will result in a three day ban, if you are discovered doing so again it will be 6, then 9, 12 etc. Another one that should not require me to tell you. When you are told to end an argument occurring in the comments, then do so. I wish for this to pass with less arguing than the previous games. This should really be unspoken. You cannot fucking hurt or heal yourself. We are looking at you, Sega. So without further ado... Let’s get hurting- ... ... ...Neo you were meant to fucking say healing. Oh shit! Was I? Fuck, can we do that again? Nope. We don’t have that kind of budget. Just get this started. Fine, Daddy Loyg. Begin... NOW! Contestants (55 living) #Alanomaly - 26 #AttackEyebrows12 - 22 #Awesomesix - 38 #Baby GG - 34 #BackToTheFuturama86 - 30 #Bantha117 - 37 #Brandon Service DF - 26 #BreZ - 38 #Captain Warrior - 35 #ClockworkFirefly - 38 #Dark Cyan - 33 #Dragonsblood23 - 30 #Element K - 35 #ERBofSmoshery - 18 #FlareBlitz47 - 37 #GravityMan - 26 #HappySmileyGuy - 29 #J1coupe - 33 #JakeTheManiac - 38 #Jella141 - 40 #Killerface45 - 36 #Kungfuguy27 - 27 #LeandroDaVinci - 39 #Left 4 speed - 39 #Loygansono55 - 39 #Mcdamon23 - 26 #Mendes2 - 36 #MetalFire - 39 #Mortal5075 - 4 #Purplekiren - 32 #Robotic Operating Mango - 31 #SANTORYU99 - 24 #Scrawland Scribblescratch - 39 #ShaunoftheRed - 28 #SierraStalker - 32 #SkydivingQuagga - 40 #Stofferex - 36 #Taviwave - 15 #Teddyfail - 35 #TheDoctorTenGrinch - 18 #The Flatwoods Monster - 40 #ThyNotShallRap - 40 #Tigerisnormal - 40 #TKandMit - 37 #Tkid115 - 33 #The voice of the voiceless - 24 #Wachowman - 40 #WonderPikachu12 - 38 Top 3 40 points - The Flatwoods Monster, ThyNotShallRap, Scraw, Tigerisnormal, Bantha, Wachowman, Jella, and Skydiving Quagga 39 point - Loygansono, MetalFire and LeandroDaVinci 38 points - ClockworkFirefly, Awesomesix, BreZ, WonderPikachu and JakeTheManiac Bottom 3 4 points - Mortal 15 points - TaviWave 18 points - ERBofSmoshery and DoctorTenGrinch Graveyard (148 dead users) --Top 50-- 50th Sceptileisgreat14 - Killed by Matoro - Day Seventy Four - Grass Type Fertiliser! 49th Andrew0218 - Killed by Joe - Day Seventy Five - HELP! HE BURNED HIS HEALTH! Category:Blog posts